


Dringlichkeit

by theskew



Series: Sommerchallenge 2017 [4]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: Es ist dringend.





	Dringlichkeit

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Tatort Münster  
> Rating: P16  
> Team: Rapunzel  
> Sommerchallenge: Schreibaufgabe: Nur wörtliche Rede - fürs Team  
> Genre: Est. rel., Fluff...ish, Humor, Slash  
> Handlung: Es ist dringend.  
> Länge: 419 Wörter  
> Zeit: 25 Minuten  
> A/N: Es hat mich so angesprungen... Und ist beinahe grenzenlos albern geworden. Ich bereue nichts.

 

 

„Boerne...“

 

„...“

 

„...Boerne! Nicht hier!“

 

„...“

 

„Boerne!“

 

„Ach komm...“

 

„Auf gar keinen Fall!“

 

„Frank...“

 

„Nein!“

 

„Ach komm schon! Ich weiß doch, dass du das auch willst...“

 

„Ich... Ja, schon, aber... doch nicht auf dem Präsidium!“

 

„Ach. Wäre dem Herrn die Rechtsmedizin etwa lieber?“

 

„Nein! Boerne, ich...“

 

„Wo denn, Frank, hm? Wo denn dann? Du weißt, wie wenig Zeit wir haben!“

 

„Bei uns zuhause! Im Schlafzimmer! Wo man sowas eben macht!“

 

„Sei doch nicht immer so spießig!“

 

„Na das sagt der richtige.“

 

„...“

 

„Hände weg.“

 

„...“

 

„Boerne! Hände weg von meinem T-Shirt!“

 

„...“

 

„Jetzt reichts mir aber!“

 

„Aua!“

 

„Selber Schuld! Ich hab‘ dir oft genug gesagt, ich will das nicht!“

 

„Ach, jetzt doch gar nicht? Gut, ich habe verstanden, Herr Thiel.“

 

„Boerne... So war das nicht gemeint. Nicht hier.“

 

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?“

 

„Sei doch nicht gleich eingeschnappt! Ich will mich halt nicht ausziehen, wenn mich jemand sehen könnte...“

 

„Außer mir.“

 

„...Außer dir, natürlich.“

 

„Aber warum denn? Du siehst doch toll aus!“

 

„Boerne...“

 

„Ist ja gut. Frank, wir müssen es aber hier machen.“

 

„Müssen wir das.“

 

„Ja. Es ist dringend.“

 

„Du kannst es wohl wirklich gar nicht mehr erwarten, hm?“

 

„Wie könnte ich?“

 

„Schleimer.“

 

„Nur verliebt.“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„...Boah.“

 

„Du musst gar nicht so die Augen verdrehen. Du liebst mich doch auch.“

 

„Mhm.“

 

„Du weißt, dass ich das weiß. Auch wenn du so überaus enthusiastisch bist.“

 

„...Ja... Ich weiß.“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„Du schmeckst nach Knoblauch.“

 

„...“

 

„Doch, wirklich.“

 

„Also bitte!“

 

„Frank...“

 

„Da will man dir einmal entgegenkommen...“

 

„Das war doch nicht böse gemeint. Nur feststellend.“

 

„Ach.“

 

„...“

 

„Ist es immer noch so dringend?“

 

„Ja! Gott, du weißt, dass es nicht besser wird, je länger wir warten...“

 

„Ich weiß.“

 

„Frank... bitte?“

 

„...Also gut. Aber wir schließen die Tür ab!“

 

„Selbstverständlich.“

 

„Und achten darauf, dass uns auch ja keiner sehen kann.“

 

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?“

 

„Gut.“

 

„Wollen wir dann?“

 

„Du weißt aber, dass ich eigentlich arbeiten müsste?“

 

„Keine Sorge, so lang wird es wohl kaum dauern...“

 

„Sicher?“

 

„Sicher. Bereit?“

 

„...Also gut. Von mir aus.“

 

„Danke.“

 

„...“

 

„Und wenn deine Maße erst mal genommen sind, ist der Anzug in wenigen Tagen fertig, glaub mir.“

 

„Na, du musst es ja wissen.“

 

„Ich weiß es auch. Und ich weiß auch, dass du umwerfend aussehen wirst.“

 

„Angemessen für ein Standesamt.“

 

„Richtig. Unsere Hochzeit kann eigentlich nur noch perfekt werden!“

 

„...Komm mal her.“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„...Wir sollten jetzt wirklich. Du weißt ja, wie wenig Zeit wir haben...“

 

„Gut, dann hol den Schneider rein.“

 

„Okay.“

 

„...“

 

„...“

 

„Übrigens...“

 

„Hm?“

 

„Du schmeckst auch nach Knoblauch.“

 

 


End file.
